


Greent's Point Of View (Português)

by KinynG



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Greent Sans, Linha do tempo alternativa, M/M, Punny Papyrus, Puvil Sans, Rockye Sans, Sanses, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Xyon Sans, uas, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinynG/pseuds/KinynG
Summary: “Alguém bagunçou com os arquivos… foi alguém, um certo alguém, mas a memoria foi apagada... E ele nunca vai lembrar. Eu vou fazer certeza disso.”Eai amigos e estranhos! Como o título diz, essa é a história de Greent. Ele é um de meus Sans oc. E deixando claro, essa não é a au dele, essa é a história dele sobre o que aconteceu depois com a au dele nesse universo paralelo, então sim você pode dizer que ele não é o original Greent. Essa fic segue ele, em suas aventuras e discobertas. Também, irá ter mais de meus Sanses ocs aqui, mas ele é o protagonista de sua própria história é claro.Aviso: Em alguns eps conterá sanscest com uns dos personagens ao progresso da história, então se você não gosta, recomendo não ler ou tentar pular essas partes se quiser.Todos os desenhos aqui me pertencem, a não ser que eu diga ao contrário, mas não roube nenhum. Se você quiser fazer uso, deverá pedir permissão primeiro.





	1. Where Am I...?

**Prologo**

**" I Lost Everything "**

_Era escuro..._   
_E apenas escuridão era visível..._

_Flutuando sobre o nada..._   
_Sem nenhum rastro de vida a volta..._

_O sentimento vazio junto aos olhos sem esperança..._

_Ele estava morto por dentro..._   
_Ele não pode e não podia fazer nada..._

_Não tinha nada a ser feito..._

_Tudo que ele fez foi fechar seus olhos e apagar da realidade por um período de tempo._

****

**Começo do capítulo 1**

Eu abri minhas pálpebras mas elas se forçaram a fechar sozinhas por causa de um intenso branco, depois de um tempo eu lentamente fui conseguindo abri meus olhos enquanto tentava me acostumar com a claridade.

Eu me virei de lado e senti como algo confortável apoiava minha cabeça como um travesseiro, percebo que estou deitado e curiosamente me sento lentamente virando a direção de minha cabeça para poder ver no que eu deitava, era algo roxo, e florescente... um tecido... bonito, eu o peguei e levantei, olhando melhor agora percebo que é um moletom, um casaco, sua malha é realmente macia, bem gostosa de tocar. Me pergunto de quem seria.

Colocando-o de volta no chão e o soltando eu percebo olhando a minha volta que estou em um lugar que nunca havia estado antes... é tão branco e quieto, isso me incomoda um pouco, eu me pergunto onde estou

Por acaso isso seria uma sala de força? Mas porquê eu estaria aqui? Eu não consigo me lembrar do que passou antes... será que eu vim pra cá sozinho? será que me jogaram aqui? Mas quem? E porque? Aonde exatamente estou??

Eu fiquei pensando por um bom tempo tentando achar uma razão para algo, mas nada me parecia convincente, eu me pergunto por quê eu ainda não comecei a andar e ver se acho uma saída? ou talvez... hm.. eu não sei, pistas? Não sei no que exatamente procurar, esse lugar branco me deixa sem ideias... minha cabeça não consegue imaginar nada...

melhor se eu fechar os olhos... assim... melhor... a cor preta sempre foi a minha preferida... quer dizer, eu gosto de todas as outras cores também, ainda mais misturadas ou quando se combinam, heh, eu sei que já cheguei a gostar mas de só azul, ou verde, até laranja, mas a esse ponto agora a cor negra me deixa mais calmo... e com sono heh

Hm? O que é isso? Eu me virei rapidamente abrindo meus olhos ao escutar um tipo de som indecifrável, eu até esqueci o que estava pensando quando vi alguém passando por um buraco no ar, na verdade, eu ainda nem andei por aqui, talvez isso seja uma porta? nunca vi nenhuma desse tipo antes, será que é uma porta do futuro?? antes que eu pudesse continuar pensando e me perguntando coisas que não teria respostas se eu não me manifestar, um monstro esqueleto havia se aproximado de mim

Eu não reconheço ele, quem será que ele é? Será que ele é bom? Será que ele veio me tirar daqui? Será que eu posso perguntar alguma coisa? Eu espero que eu não tenha feito nada mal ou errado, espero que ele não me machuque

Saindo de meus pensamentos mais uma vez, eu vi ele se senta à minha frente, esse silêncio me deixando curioso, meus olhos encaravam suas roupas com um pouco de medo do que esperar, nisso eu comecei a observar seus trajes mas ele me disse algo que eu não entendi pois não estava prestando atenção, eu olhei pra cima para ver seu rosto e com uma cara de duvida eu levemente virei minha cabeça pra direita, um "huh?" saindo por meus lábios ósseos, como se pedisse para que ele repetisse o que que havia dito, ele ficou me olhando por uns segundos até se pronunciar novamente:

" Como você se sente? Você está bem? " Eu concordei com sua pergunta, não me sentia mal nem doente, cansado ou triste... apenas... curioso, eu nem sabia se podia falar algo ou apenas esperar por mais perguntas, mas com certeza eu queria. Enquanto eu olhava pra ele, eu percebi que ele parecia estar pensando sobre alguma coisa, como alguém paciente que eu sou, eu deixei ele pensando enquanto olhava suas roupas novamente

Me pergunto qual seu nome, ele estava vestindo um suéter roxo, acompanhado de uma calça laranja, botas e luvas da mesma cor do suéter... e, ah, ele também tem um lenço... acho que o nome disso é... bandana? amarrada sobre seu pescoço, também laranja, hehe, ele só está usando duas cores, bem, olhando pra mim, é fácil de perceber que eu também só estou usando verde e preto, mesmo que o short tenha uma listra branca, que nem meu par de tênis

" Você sempre costuma ser quieto? " Ele pergunta, fazendo eu ser expulso dos meus pensamentos mais uma vez

Eu olho pra ele novamente e lhe respondo "Eh, pode depender" Acho que eu deveria prestar mais atenção agora, não é como se antes precisa-se também de qualquer forma. Eu gosto de ser um pouco curioso, então se alguém quiser saber mais sobre mim teria que fazer perguntas, porque sem elas eu não digo nada, a não ser que tenhamos gostos familiares; Mas de certa forma eu sinto como se estivesse esquecendo um monte de coisas. Heh, estou vendo que me distrai de novo.

" Eu po- " Eu ia me pronunciando...

" Pod- " Eu olhei pra ele mais uma vez enquanto ele parecia me encarar, mas de uma forma normal, eu não imaginava que ele iria se pronunciar ao mesmo tempo então apenas esperei até que ele fala-se de novo, o que não levo muito tempo

" Gostaria de perguntar algo? " Ele se senta em minha frente enquanto eu troco de posição, abraçando minhas pernas porque já estava desconfortável eu respondo: " O que você queria dizer? " Ele nem questionou e respondeu:

" Qual seu nome? " Eu me pergunto se era isso mesmo que ele ia pergunta já que soou de uma forma diferente agora

" Greent- e o seu? " Pra que recitar em dizer meu nome? Não é como se ele fosse fazer algo com isso, não é? E eu também fui rápido em perguntar porquê já estava curioso sobre essa informação, vocês viram. Eu vi como ele sorria amigavelmente

" Xyon " Ele me estendeu sua mão, eu também não recitei em apertar, e sorri em seguida, quer dizer, antes mesmo disso, quando eu vi ele sorrindo eu também sorri. Heh, Xyon, é a primeira vez que vejo um nome assim, soa bem original, eu provavelmente vou esquecer " É um prazer, se você quiser fazer perguntas pode ficar à vontade " Eu soltei sua mão e ele a puxou de volta enquanto eu voltava a usar a minha para abraçar minhas pernas, finalmente posso abanar minhas dúvidas agora. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se ele é 88% confiável, nem sei nada sobre ele, melhor eu ter cuidado.

" Onde estamos? " Eu olhei em volta e depois voltei minha visão nele, olhando para ele, é como se ele soubesse que essa seria a minha primeira pergunta

" Estamos... no lugar onde... 'nasci', digamos assim " Isso me deixou um pouco confuso, mas ele enfatizou em 'nasci', isso me faz perguntar se ele viveu aqui até crescer ou se ele realmente teve início neste lugar, será que eu poderia perguntar sobre isso? " Hehe, você parece confuso, eu vou explicar com mais detalhes. " Lol, creio ele percebeu minha cara de confuso; então ele continuo: " A minha jornada, ela começou aqui, eu já vim com o entendimento de que eu sou um guarda e devo proteger qualquer um que esteja em perigo; eu não sei exatamente como eu vim parar aqui com esses pensamentos, mas eu acho que é assim que isso funciona, ainda estou me acostumando e tentando achar sentido pra essas coisas, mas eu ainda nem sei por onde começar " Eu tentava atentamente prestar atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia, e me surgiu uma dúvida

" Então, isso quer dizer que você simplesmente surgiu, sem nenhuma explicação? Sem pais ou nada do tipo? " Eu perguntei

" É... basicamente isso, mas bem, posso saber sobre você? " - Ele respondeu minha pergunta e me fez outra virando um pouco sua cabeça de lado, curioso. Bem, acho que isso seria interessante, ele já não me parece mais perigoso

" Hm, claro " Eu respondi sorrindo pacientemente e esperei ele se pronunciar com alguma questão

Sorrindo ele se preparou para perguntar: " Qual era sua au? "

Que? Au?? Eu não entendi " Hm.. o que? " Perguntei confuso, ele me olhou sem reação por uns segundos e se inclinou pra frente, sua cara ficando próxima de mim com um pequeno olhar de surpresa

" Você não sabe sobre as aus? " Ele perguntou, eu neguei com a cabeça de um lado pro outro, eu não faço ideia do que seja isso... 'au'? a... u... o que poderia ser? E existem mais de um? " Ok, ok certo, deixa que eu explico, mas antes, eu quero te apresentar uns amigos, eles também podem ajudar com isso, e estão me esperando " Ele se levantou " Vem, eu vou te levar para uma au que se chama 'Underswap', assim posso ir te explicando no caminho " Estendendo sua mão para mim, eu a encaro por alguns segundos mas depois a pego e ele me puxa, me ajudando a ficar em pé, eu me senti um pouco tonto e desequilibrei um pouco mas não cai. Quando foi a última vez que estive em pé? " Ei, eu gostaria de testar uma coisa, espero que você não se importe " Ele disse

" Hmm, ok... eu acho " A tontura foi passando devagar, olhando pra ele eu via como ele 'sorria de canto', não sei se deveria ficar atento sobre isso, ou preocupado mas não dei muita atenção, ele levantou uma de suas mãos e aquele tipo de porta do futuro abriu em outro lugar, na verdade nem sei realmente se era outro lugar ou não, esse lugar é confuso, eu fiquei confuso, essas portas podem ser abertas em qualquer lugar?? eu gostaria de perguntar sobre isso, eu estava tão fixado olhando pra 'porta' que nem percebi que me aproximei, do outro lado era possível ver o chão de neve e sem ao menos perceber eu estava caindo de cara nela quando percebi que levei um empurrão---


	2. Meeting More Folks

Meu grito foi cortado quando minha cara bateu na fria neve, em segundos me fazendo arrepiar.

"Frio, frio!" Eu disse apressadamente ficando de pé novamente mas tropecei em meu próprio pé e cai dessa vez de bunda, sentindo um calafrio passar pela minha espinha, ficando super mais frio

"Esse era o teste" Xyon disse se aproximando por trás de mim, eu pude ouvir ele rindo secretamente e aquele tipo de 'porta' fez aquele som indecifrável enquanto fechava. Eu vou chamar isso de buraco apenas.

"Eu vou te apresentar alguns caras legais" Ele disse, se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

Enquanto eu tentava olhar para mim, ele me segurou pelos ombros me levantando. Eu sou bem baixo e leve então eu percebi ele fazendo isso com facilidade. Agora que eu estava em pé, enquanto eu observava a gente eu pude perceber que ele era mais alto que eu. Porquê eu não consigo me lembrar de ninguém que eu possa comparar nossas alturas? É como se ele fosse a única pessoa que eu tivesse falado em toda minha vida. Pensativo eu olhei para ele.

"Wooooooh!" Ele ria levemente assistindo eu brincar com a neve que caia de mim por ter ficado nas minhas roupas. "Você conhece Snowdin? Esse lugar costumava ser meu favorito!" Eu lhe disse enquanto sorria.

"Nós estamos exatamente aqui" Xyon disse. Depois de ouvir o que ele disse eu fixei meus olhos nele com super ânimo enquantos meus olhos brilhavam.

"Sério??" Eu disse movendo meu crânio, olhando para todos os lados. Parece realmente Snowdin "Mas parece um pouco diferente da que eu conheço." Eu perdi alguma coisa? Mas honestamente, eu sinto como se tivesse perdido um monte de coisas.

"Bem, nós estamos em Underswap- ei, espera. Você lembra dos lugares de sua Au, huh?"

"Hmm? Ah, Eu posso ver o lugar mas não consigo ver ninguém nele." Eu disse e me virei para olhá-lo, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas só houve silêncio.

"Me siga" Ele disse começando a andar. Eu lhe dei um ok e comecei-o a seguir.

Xyon seguiu de Snowdin para um lugar onde a grama era escura e tinha água azul clara brilhante caindo de cachoeiras.

Xyon parou de andar em frente de uma grande cachoeira, e atravessou a água.

Eu assisti de pertinho, então andei um pouco me aproximando. A mão de Xyon saiu de dentro da água e me puxou para dentro segurando o capuz de meu casaco.

"Ou!" Eu respirei pra dentro, estupefato. Ele sempre pega as pessoas de surpresa desse jeito? Espera, será que esse era outro de seus teste? O que eles são sobre de qualquer forma? Enquanto eu pensava eu já havia sido colocado pra dentro.

Algumas partes de minha roupa ficaram um pouco molhado por conta da água que caia mas eu não me importo. Eu movi minhas pupilas olhando em volta o lugar que eu estava agora. Parece uma pequena caverna. Isso é legal porque parece um lugar secreto, já que não dá pra ver através da água de tão intensa. A frente havia dois esqueletos, os dois até parecendo maiores que Xyon. Um era até menor que o outros mas ainda assim era maior que nós. Injusto!

Xyon deu o casaco roxo de mais cedo para o menor dos grandões, ele pegou e agradeceu vestindo o casaco.

Cara, como que eu não percebi ele pegar isso? Ele escondeu em algum lugar na sua roupa?

Depois o esqueleto terminando de colocar o casaco veio até mim.

"Você acordou, huh?" Ele disse, mas não era em forma de pergunta realmente. "Você sabe quantos dias você esteve dormindo?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder Xyon entrou no meio conversa.

"Você realmente acha que precisa saber disso?" Xyon disse, direcionando uma conversa com Puvil. "Ele acabou de acordou"

"Você esteve dormindo por cinco dias, cara" O esqueleto disse, ignorando Xyon por completo.

O de laranja olhou para ele com um olhar que claramente dizia 'sério?' com as pálpebras forçadas meio abertas.

Quando o esqueleto roxo percebeu seu olhar ele soltou um leve snort, segurando de ri. Eu sorri levemente e encarei eles pensativamente, perdido em pensamentos nem percebendo que o esqueleto roxo estava encarando de volta.

"Você está se sentindo bem? Você parece um pouco perdido" Ele perguntou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

"Hm? Sim" Eu disse. Olhando de volta para ele, então rapidamente esquivando contato visual. Eu não sabia o que perguntar ou dizer, então eu ia tentar fazer uma pergunta aleatória mas eu fui interrompido com o um som diferente do da cachoeira de água caindo, como se tivesse sido dividido os lados dela. Eu me virei na direção do som, vendo Xyon saindo da caverna.

"Onde que ele está indo?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, olhando de volta para o esqueleto de roxo.

"A primeira que eu vi ele reagir desse jeito, sem dizer onde vai, foi quando ele salvou você" Ele disse, me deixando confuso.

"Me salvou? O que você tá dizendo?" Eu perguntei, um pouco chocado. Como que ele disse isso com tanta calma??

Ele me salvou? Mas o que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de nada, o que aconteceu?? Eu gostaria de poder lembrar! Será que foi algo ruim? Será que eu bati minha cabeça super forte e é por isso que eu estou tendo problema com a minha memória?? Eu quero resposta, eu preciso de respostas!

O esqueleto roxo quebrou meus pensamentos dizendo "Ei cara, relaxa. Porque você tá hiperventilando?"

Eu parei com meus pensamentos corridos, colocando minhas mãos na frente do meu nariz inexistente e senti como meu respirar estava rápido. É… eu estou. Relaxa, Greent. Você pode apenas pergunta as pessoas aqui o que que aconteceu. Porque se estressar tanto? Se acalma.

"Não se preocupe" O esqueleto de roxo continuou "Eu vou te explicar. Você estava… hm. Ele te encontro flutuando em um 'espaço escuro e vazio.' Foi isso que ele disse de qualquer jeito."

Ele passou por alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando, então prosseguiu: "Ah, e você tinha lágrimas secas em suas bochechas" Ele apontou pra cara dele onde ficava a parte dita e contínuo: "Como se você estivesse chorando antes de cair no sono" Ele abaixou o braço "Apenas pensei que talvez essa informação seria útil para você"

"Sim, obrigado" Eu disse, rapidamente outra dúvida entrou em minha mente. "Mas, como que ele sabia onde eu estava?" Eu perguntei mais para mim mesmo só que o esqueleto roxo escutou

"Hmm. Eu acho que ele sente algum tipo de aviso em seu código quando alguém está em perigo" Ele respondeu.

"Que código? O que você quer dizer é que, tipo, ele pode sentir quando alguém está em perigo?" Eu perguntei, tentando entender melhor

"Algo assim" Ele disse "Eu não sou ele de qualquer forma. Nós estávamos no Void quando a gente te viu pela primeira vez. Você parecia bem pra mim quando você chegou, mas você levou bastante tempo pra acordar. Nós queríamos explorar um pouco mais então nós deixamos você lá. Eu não queria ficar cuidando de você enquanto você dormia, pelo menos você está acordado agora, e eu não queria que meu bro pegasse um resfriado então eu deixei você dormir com meu casaco.

"Ah, percebo. Desculpa pela inconveniência" Eu disse sorrindo fracamente, levemente desacreditado. Eu realmente dormi por cinco dias? Uau. Isso é bastante tempo. De qualquer forma eu não lembro quanto tempo eu costumava dormir mesmo, mesmo que é bem estranho alguém dormir por tantos dias… eu me sinto desconhecido, mas eu como eu ainda consigo lembrar de algumas coisas?

"Nah, de boas. Não é sua culpa. Não sei o que você deve ter passado. Aliás, o que aconteceu com a sua Au, se for ok perguntar?" O de roxo perguntou, andando para perto das rochas, ele sentou com facilidade em uma delas e me chamou para ir também

"Bem, eu não sei" Eu respondi, indo sentar na rocha também. Ele bateu levemente em um espaço livre para mim e eu tive que da uma pequena escalada por conta da diferença de altura entre mim e a rocha. Eu acho que vou ter que responder a mesma coisa por um bom tempo já que realmente não me lembro de nada, todos parecem saber sobre essa história de Au, eles provavelmente também tem uma.

"Sério? Nada?" O outro esqueleto ainda maior perguntou.

Eu assustado, esquecendo que ele até estava alí, era fácil de esquecer-lo por estar tão quieto. I olhei para ele e assenti 

"Ah!" O menor deles exclamou. "Esse é o meu irmão. Eu acho que esqueci de nós apresentar. O nome dele é Punny e o meu é Pivil"

"Ah, olá senhor" Eu cumprimentei.

"Cara, meu bro não é tão velho!" Puvil riu

"Nyueh" Punny Nhyened. Ele não parecia muito feliz, mas ele também não estava bravo. Talvez porque eu não soubesse, não foi intencional.

"Ah! Me desculpe! Olá, Punny, é um prazer conhecer você. Meu nome é Greent" Eu cumprimentei novamente, de forma certa agora

"É um prazer te conhecer também, espero que sejamos grade amigos" Ele disse

"Claro! isso soa legal!" Eu disse, sorrindo feliz pra ele

"Ahum, como eles dizem, 'quanto mais melhor!' Então eu também serei seu amigo" Puvil disse, entrelaçando um de seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me fazendo olhar pra ele.

Uou, dois amigos de uma vez só? Que incrível! Pelo mesmo, eu acho que isso é bom? Eu não acho que sei.

"Isso soa admirável, irmão. Nós somos todos amigos agora!" Punny disse sorrindo.

Eu olhei de volta pra ele, rindo levemente com sua afirmação. Isso é legal. Eu não parava de pensar enquanto sorria. Agora eu não me sinto sozinho, que nem naquele branco lugar a onde acordei.

“Então, pequenino. Eu não sei se você já falou isso com Xyon sobre isso mas, o que aconteceu com a sua Au?” Puvil perguntou, olhando pra mim.

Essa pergunta de novo? Bem, pelo menos eu sei um pouco sobre Aus agora que Xyon me explicou algumas coisas.

“Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a minha Au. Acho que perdi todas as minhas memórias Ou, a maioria delas.” Eu disse, olhando para Puvil enquanto respondendo dessa vez. Eu fiquei triste sobre isso mas ao mesmo tempo eu realmente não sentia muito. Mas porquê talvez eu não soubesse pelo que ou por quem eu estava triste. Eu desejaria saber.

“Uou! Então você não faz ideia do que aconteceu?” Punny perguntou parecendo surpreso.

“Que doido” Puvil comentou sem olhar em nossa direção

“É… Eu gostaria de saber de certa forma.” Eu disse, com a cabeça baixa, encarando a grama negra do local. Em volta das grande pedras que estávamos sentando havia alguns cogumelos azul claro. Brilhantes que bem a água, e pequenas pedras que era de tamanhos e cores diferentes, as cores sendo apagadas mas bonito de se ver.

“Eu também não gostaria disso, se eu esquecer tudo que aconteceu em minha vida.” Puvil disse, ele tirou seu braço de mim e trocou de posição o usando como apoio para seu queixo, com cotovelo apoiado em seu fêmur de apoio e sua mão sendo sua ‘almofada’.

“Parece algo ruim, mas eu acho que nós precisamos ir em frente e esquecer nossos passados. Não há jeito de conseguir algo de volta do passado, então porquê se preocupar com isso?” Punny disse. Ele parecia saber sobre o que estava dizendo, e ele tinha uma cara de importar-se plantada em seu rosto.

“Isso faz sentido. Eu nem sei se minha vida era boa ou ruim, então acho que seria melhor começar de um novo começo. Tipo, meu segundo começo.” Eu disse, pensando que minha ideia era boa. Porque eu deveria me importar com algo que eu não me lembro, isso é tão importante assim?

“Bom te ver aceitar isso tão rápido, Greent” Punny comentou. Ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta levemente.

“Sim, deve ter a melhor opção, eu acho” Eu disse.

“E você, irmão?” Punny perguntou mantendo seu olhos em Puvil agora.

Eu olhei para Puvil e ele estava em silêncio, parecia esta perdido em pensamentos.

“Irmão?” Punny chamou.

Eu observei o olhar de Puvil quebrar do tranze de pensamentos virando sua mirado do chão para seu irmão.

“Huh? Ah, desculpa bro. O que você estava dizendo?” Puvil perguntou olhando para ele

Eu ouvi Punny suspirar e olhar de volta para ele quando abriu seus olhos. Ele parecia preocupado, mas não parecia ser a primeira vez que Puvil apresentava esse comportamento.

“O que está em sua mente agora, irmão?” Punny perguntou.

“Ahm, nada bro. Então, qual foi sua pergunta?”

Eu olhei de volta para Punny, que estava silencioso. Ele parecia não gostar de seu irmão mudando de assunto. No fim eu decidi ficar apenas olhando pro chão enquanto escutava. Eu não era parte dessa conversa de qualquer forma.

“Bro?” Puvil perguntou em seguida, ainda esperando Punny falar de novo

“Certo, irmão. Eu deixarei passar dessa vez, mas eu quero que você sempre seja honesto comigo.” Punny comandou.

“Tá bro” Puvil respondeu

“Então, você vai superar seu passado, irmão?”

“Ah, essa pergunta de novo…? Você realmente quer esquecer nosso passado tanto assim?”

“Nós não precisamos esquecer exatamente, nós só precisamos continuar vivendo sem se preocupar sobre o que aconteceu. Eu já te disse, irmão. Nós não podemos mais voltar, então porque apenas não seguir em frente?” Punny perguntou, e soltou um leve suspirando “Eu estou apenas cansado de te ver triste, irmão” Ele disse bem baixinho que eu tenho certeza que Puvil não foi capaz de ouvir mas eu não acho que ele estava esperando eu ouvir também, vou apenas continuar na minha.

“Se você quer tanto que eu faça isso, tá bom. Eu não vou te deter, mas eu não vou aceitar isso por completo.” Punny disse, terminando a conversa entre os dois

Parece que o passado dele é bem importante para si. Eu acabei de perceber que não perguntei sobre a Au deles, então não tenho nenhuma idéia sobre sua história. Eu ouvi um barulho silencioso vir de Punny, como se ele fosse dizer algo, mas de repente Xyon voltou de seu súbito desaparecimento antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Todos nós olhamos em sua direção quando ouvimos o som dele entrando. Eu ouvi Punny suspirar para dentro, sabendo que ele estava chocado em impressionado com a cena, eu podia sentir meus próprios olhos alargados de surpresa.

“O que houve com ele?”


	3. Just Helping

“O que aconteceu com ele?” Punny perguntou, levantando e rapidamente indo até Xyon.

Ele estava segurando um esqueleto machucado em seus braços. O esqueleto estava usando casaco preto e calça verde com bolsos do lado onde eu conseguia ver. Ele também estava vestindo tênis pretos. Suas roupas estavam danificadas, igual a ele. Ele não parecia bem.

“Outro esqueleto com líquido preto escorrendo de seus olhos estava preste a matá-lo se eu não tivesse o impedido. Mesmo assim, eu não pude salvar o resto do universo. Ele era o único restando.” Xyon explicou. Ele não mostrava estar muito preocupado, seus olhos movendo do esqueleto machucado em direção de Punny.

“Ele está com bastante feridas” Punny disse, sua voz enlaçada de preocupação. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os machucados do esqueleto e murmurou algo que não consegui decifrar. Eu não entendi como isso podia ajudar. Estaria ele tentando parar o sangramento de uma ferida? Eu observei Puvil se levantar e se aproximar deles, olhando para o esqueleto machucado. Todos estavam com suas atenções no novo esqueleto, e como todos estavam próximos eu também decidi me juntar, descendo da pedra deslizando dela e me direcionando perto deles. Mas não cheguei tão perto assim- só o suficiente para ter uma visão melhor… Eu assisti o que parece ser um brilho verde leve saindo das mãos de Punny, indo direto dentro das feridos do novo esqueleto.

“O que você está fazendo?” Eu perguntei curiosamente. Eu continuei a assistir às mãos de Punny, me aproximando ainda mais sem perceber, meu olhar totalmente concentrado na fraca luz.

“Oh, eu estou ajudando ele.” Punny respondeu. Ele foi com as mão por outras feridas, curando cada uma delas, fazendo algumas delas virarem apenas cicatrizes.

“Como?” Eu perguntei de novo, sem tirar meu olhar de suas mãos. A fraca luz verde que transmitia delas estavam se infiltrado dentro das feridas, curando quase completamente.

“Isso é magia de cura. Você nunca viu ou ouviu sobre ela?” Ele disse, um tom de desacreditado era bem presente em sua voz.

“Eu não sei. Mas isso parece bem útil.” Eu respondi.

“Sim! E não apenas útil mas necessário.” Ele respondeu.

“Percebo.” Respondi, terminando a conversa.

“Dessa vez você não demorou tanto, huh?” Puvil disse olhando para Xyon com um olhar de questionamento. “Por quê?”

“Bem, da última vez eu estava curioso sobre algo. Nós podemos tocar nesse assunto depois.” Xyon respondeu. Sem dar nenhuma atenção pra ele, apenas observava Punny e seus movimentos que ele estava usando no esqueleto que o mesmo estava segurando. Punny apontou para uma das feridas na perna do esqueleto, eu olhei na direção dada e havia uma que ele ainda não tinha curado quase nada.

“Essa aqui está muito mal. Eu não acho que serei capaz de curar ela totalmente, nós vamos precisar de algumas bandagens para colocar em volta.” Ele específico. Tava muito ruim. A ferida estava bem aberta, com liquido escorrendo dela. Eu desviei o olhar porque isso estava começando a me deixar desconfortável.

“Sans e Papyrus devem ter alguns.” Puvil comentou, olhando para seu irmão. Mais duas pessoas que eu não conhecia. Eu senti minhas ‘sobrancelhas’ curvarem de curiosidade, enquanto eu tentava não presta atenção no ferimento.

“Hm, é provavelmente você esteja certo.” Punny respondeu. “Você pode nos levar lá em um piscar de olhos, irmão?” Punny se virou e olhou seu irmão nos olhos, perguntando gentilmente a última parte. Puvil suspirou antes de responder.

“Muita gente e estamos muito longe da casa dos Brothers. Eu posso apenas teletransportar dois.” Puvil disse.

Punny fez uma certa cara de quem lembrou que já sabia desse fato.

“Ah, eu me esqueci disso. Hey Xyon, você pode teletransportar que nem meu irmão?” Ele perguntou olhando para Xyon.

“Eh, eu sei que sou quase como ele. Eu tentei teleportar como ele, mas eu não posso teleportar mais longe do que posso ver.” Ele disse.

“Ah, então Xyon, tudo bem se eu levar ele comigo e meu irmão?” Punny perguntou, se referindo ao esqueleto vestido de preto. “Vocês podem ir andando certo?” Ele sugeriu. “Eu espero que você ache isso tudo bem” Ele continuou e olhou para mim, pra confirmar minha reação.

Eu assenti, sem me importar ou reaccionar já que isso iria ajudar alguém.

“Sim, está bem, Nós vamos estar lá em poucos minutos.” Xyon disse, passando o esqueleto machucado para Punny cuidadosamente. Punny pegou o corpo mole em seus braços e o carregou como se fosse super leve. Ele segurou o esqueleto com apenas um dos braços, colocando a outra mão no ombro de seu irmão.

“Vamos.” Punny disse. Puvil acenou para nós com sua mão direita. Eu acenei de volta e assisti ele estalar seus dedos, os dois sumindo em um piscar de olhos.

Já que eles não estavam mais aqui, eu olhei para Xyon. O mesmo estava se virando para saída da cachoeira.

“Vamos indo, assim a gente não perde tempo.” Ele disse, andando para fora.

Eu assenti e segui logo atrás dele, saindo da caverna e fazendo minhas roupas ficarem um pouco molhadas de novo, junto a meu crânio e pescoço, onde eu menos esperava, dessa vez eu senti frio, fazendo eu da uma leve travada. Eu senti um calafrio passar por toda a minha espinha. Eu soltei uma risadinha silenciosa e dei de ombros para fazer minha blusa ou meu casaco sugar a água que haveria caído por ali e fazer eu me sentir mais aquecido. Eu comecei a me distrair e estava quase parando meu trafico, mas eu rodei minhas pupilas para frente e percebi que estava sendo deixado para trás. Eu dei uma pequena corrida para voltar a acompanhar os passos de Xyon. Quando já de seu lado, ele me deu um olhar rápido e continuou a andar sem dizer nada.

Enquanto andávamos, nenhum de nós disse nada, Eu olhei a nossa volta, ainda sim o seguindo. No topo de tudo, no teto da caverna haviam lindas pedras brilhantes. Eu me lembro que lá na caverna também continham delas, mesmo que eu não estivesse prestando muita atenção. Todo esse lugar era bem melhor que aquele espaço branco onde recordo haver acordado. Eu estava curtindo a escuridão e os leves brilhos daqui. Deixando o ambiente bem calmo, a água azul que faziam pequenas ondas por causa do fraco vento que a batia com leveza, era confortante.

Derrepente, eu sinto um dos meus pés enganchar em alguma coisa. Eu tropecei e fiz um som de surpresa, quase colidindo em Xyon. Com um movimento rápido ele me segurou antes que eu pudesse dar de cara com o chão. Com uma reação lenta, eu arfei enquanto ele me puxava, me colocando de volta em pé. Eu suspirei, aliviado. “Cuidado.” Ele disse com sua mão em meu ombro. “Você está bem?”

Isso me lembrou quando ele me fez a mesma pergunta naquele ambiente branco. Eu acenti e gaguejei baixinho um ‘obrigado’ envergonhadamente, enquanto olhava para baixo. Eu olhei para trás pra poder identificar no que eu tropecei. Era uma pequena pedra. Ela parecia ter haver se movido já que eu havia tropeçado nela, deixando pequenas marcas na grama. Xyon notou para onde eu estava olhando e moveu sua mão de meu ombro, andando pra perto da pequenina rocha e chutando ela dentro da água. Pequenas ondas se formaram em volta da onde a pedra afundou, sumindo ao poucos. “Agora ninguém mais vai tropeçar nela de novo.” Ele disse. Voltando em minha direção ele olhou para mim e perguntou “Você está bem para continuar?”

Eu olhei para ele e assenti.

“Ok, mas não se preocupe em dizer se algo doer, tá bem?” Eu respondi assentindo de novo e ele sorriu. Ele passou por mim, voltando a seguir seu trajeto original e assim voltei a seguir lo também. Eu andava logo atrás, observando o chão esperando não tropeçar de novo e nos atrasar. Eu notei que os passos de Xyon ficaram mais lentos e ele estava andando do meu lado invés de na minha frente. Parecia que ele estava preocupado. Eu olhei para ele por um momento e de volta para o chão. Ele estava concentrado no caminho. Eu decidi perguntar para ele sobre as outras duas pessoas que eles estavam falando mais cedo, ainda quando estávamos na caverna, assim eu poderia saber melhor sobre elas.

“Hey, Xyon,” Eu disse. Eu não sabia se ele estava escutando ou não já que eu não me atrevi a olhar para cima, mas eu perguntei de qualquer forma “Quem eram os outros dois de que vocês estavam falando?” Eu não lembro o nome deles, então eu só esperei que ele entendesse de quem eu estava falando.

“Você está se referindo a Sans e Papyrus?” Ele perguntou.

“Sim” Achando os nomes familiares, eu afirmei, esperando ele continuar.

“Eles também são esqueletos. Um é preguiçoso e o outro é bem energético. O preguiçoso é alto e o outro é baixo. Você vai conhecer eles em breve, e você saberá quem é quem em questão de segundos.” Ele explicou. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele não disse exatamente quem era quem, ele só os descreveu. Mas bem, ele provavelmente sabe do que ele está falando, e nós vamos conhecer eles de qualquer jeito. certo?

“Hmm, ok.” Eu respondi silenciosamente. Esse lugar é bem quieto, então eu não estava me preocupando de ele não poder me ouvir. Nós continuamos andando e chegamos em Snowdin sem se quer perceber. Dessa vez eu não tropecei em nada. Quando chegamos Xyon parou na frente de uma casa que parecia conter dois andares e ao lado direito dela havia um iglu, olhando de frente. No segundo andar tinha uma sacada, com uma porta para chegar alí por dentro da casa. Xyon subiu a pequena escada da sacada de baixo, que fica na porta da entrada, e deu leve batidas na porta. Eu também subi a escadinha e me mantive atrás de Xyon enquanto esperávamos por uma resposta. Em vez disso, nós ouvimos gritos vir de dentro da casa.

“FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! QUEM DIABOS SÃO TODOS VOCÊS?! ONDE EU ESTOU?! ONDE ESTÁ GASTER?!” Isso fez com que meus olhos e os de Xyon abrissem no limite mais possível, rapidamente compartilhamos olhares nos entreolhando. Xyon então correu direto pra janela pulando a cerca da sacada para ter uma visão do que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Eu continuei dentro da sacada o observando, paralisado. Ele retornou sua cabeça em minha direção e disse:

“Fique aqui.” Ordenando. Eu assenti e ele desapareceu. Eu me libertei da minha paralisia e corri para mesma janela que Xyon estava antes para ver o que ia acontecer, descendo da sacada com velocidade, pelas escadinhas claro. Eu me encostei na janela, ficando com o rosto tão próximo que minha respiração estava fazendo o vidro ficar embaçado. Eu afastei um pouquinho e não podia ver nada agora, apenas um brilho vermelho que vinha de dentro, então eu usei a manga do meu casaco para limpar o embaçado e poder ver melhor.

“E-ei, se acalme, outro eu! Nós estamos apenas ajudando! Você não deveria se mexer muito.” Eu ouvi alguém dizer. O som estava abafado por estar tudo fechado, pelo menos eu tinha uma boa visão dalí. Lá dentro havia um esqueleto usando roupas azuis e conversando com o esqueleto que Xyon supostamente salvou também. Ele estava andando lentamente tentando se aproximar do esqueleto de preto, mas o mesmo gritou para que ele parasse e se ele não fizesse isso ele iria atacar. O esqueleto de azul parou até onde conseguiu ir. Atrás dele, eu pude ver Puvil, Punny e um esqueleto alto usando um casaco laranja, eu não sei se reconheço o último dito. O de azul era o menor de todos e antes que eu pudesse olhar mais em volta o de azul começou a falar de novo. “Olhe.” Ele disse, o som da voz dele ainda abafado da onde eu estava. “Nós estávamos quase terminando de curar suas feridas abertas.” Ele esticou uma de suas mão para que o esqueleto de preto pudesse ver o que ele estava segurando, um kit de emergência, enquanto a outra estava com um osso de ponta afiada, provavelmente para se defender. O esqueleto de preto olhava para a arma com uma mistura de sentimentos que pareciam medo, confusão e dor.

“Eu não vou cair nessa de novo.” Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de expirar no ar. Minhas pupilas moveram ao redor, procurando pelo esqueleto de preto. Em vez disso, eu vi Xyon no que parecia ser o segundo andar da casa. A janela voltou a ficar embaçada, por eu não ter percebido o tanto que me aproximei da janela na tensão. Eu deslizei para longe da mesma dando passos pra trás e olhei em volta novamente, dessa vez do lado de fora da casa e avistei o esqueleto de roupas negras. Ele estava correndo na direção da entrada de Snowdin. Onde ele possivelmente pensa querer chegar? Ele estava mancando bem feio e a perna dele deve estar doendo horrores.

Talvez eu devesse ir atrás dele?

Eu olhei de volta para a janela que estava anteriormente, pensando em chamar os outros. Eu iria mas o esqueleto estava começando a fugir de vista. Ele estava indo pela direção da floresta provavelmente para não ser visto. Eu hesitei por um segundo, mas decidi seguir lo secretamente, sem se quer pensar em quão preocupado eu poderia deixar os outros.


End file.
